Her Eyes
by Sagakure
Summary: One-shot. Every night, during the guardians' patrol of the school grounds, Kaname can feel Yuuki's eyes on him from afar, the intensity of her gaze burning into his skin, reminding him of how much he utterly longs for her... Kaname x Yuuki, a bit ecchi.


* * *

**"Her Eyes."**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, this is a fanfic written for fun and for love of the series. I'm not making any money with it.

**Warnings: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 35.** + Stalker Yuuki.

* * *

.

.

.

Kaname Kuran leaned forward, his arms resting on the long amphitheater table in front of him, on each side of a thick leatherbound notebook, his fountain pen held idly between elegant fingers, in between taking notes. A neat pile of books sat on the table immediately to his right. The general air about him conveyed apparent attention to the lecture currently being given to the Night Class by an aged vampire teacher several rows below, but in truth, his mind was elsewhere.

Kaname's table was in the back, in the spot he had chosen by sitting there in the first day when the Night Class had opened. Naturally, no one had dared to sit next to the pureblood, so he had the whole length of the table all for himself.

He liked that spot, that gave him full sight of the class while still escaping much of the constant worshipping looks from the other vampires, that would inevitably dart to him throughout the class if he sat at the front. They still tried to glance at him from time to time, but it required most of them to turn, and made it more awkward for them.

The student body of the Night Class was less large than the Day Class, which added to the vampire lifestyle made that the seat configuration of their classes was more free than that of a human class; but the one thing absolutely everybody respected instinctively was the privacy space around a pureblood, and as such, Kaname had more than enough room for himself.

It was particularly handy in those moments, since having someone sitting anywhere near him would make concealing his current state much more difficult.

He could feel her eyes on him, watching his every movement.

He leaned back against his seat and felt a shiver of pleasure run up his spine. A soft, inaudible sigh escaped his lips and he parted his knees slightly in anticipation, relaxing his posture and basking into the feeling of her eyes roaming over his frame.

It was nothing new. Every night, the two school guardians would patrol the surroundings of the area where the Night Class would be having their classes, and inevitably, Yuuki would set to watching him.

It was a bit different each night of course, since the guardians had to actively ensure the security of the whole school perimeter and didn't spend all their time in the immediate vicinity of the Night Class, nor checked on them at the exact time each night. Yuuki's observation bouts also tended to be longer when Zero and her were patrolling separately.

But inevitably, at least once each night, Yuuki would spend as much time as she possibly could watching Kaname. And he knew it, he could always feel when she was looking at him.

Short of Zero disturbing her or an exterior interruption such as Day Class students wandering through the campus, it could last up to a whole class of exquisite torture.

Several times, he had fallen for the temptation of turning back towards the window to look at her. But then, invariably, she would get shy and run off, pretending to be busy with her duties, so he steeled himself into remaining apparently oblivious to her presence, and giving her the chance to see him at least, even if he couldn't look back at her.

He always made sure to sit in front of a window so that she could get to her observation of him at any time she may wish.

Even when the class spent time in the library, or in between changing classrooms, Kaname made sure to stay in sight of the tall windows as much as he possibly could, often pulling a chair near the window to read, or merely standing in the corridor while perusing a book in the waiting time before classes started. Others would inevitably invite him to get in the classroom, or offer him a seat, fidgeting nervously and wary of sitting down themselves when the pureblood was standing, but he was unfazed by such concerns. All that mattered were her eyes on him.

Over the course of the months since their daily, or better saying, nightly habit had started, he had gotten so used to the feeling of being watched by her that he had grown more and more skilled at perceiving each of her reactions as she looked at him, and always knew precisely where she was watching him from.

It was an indirect form of intimacy, a distorted closeness that left him empty and aching for more, but it was still so much better than nothing. They had gotten so distant over the years. She would only ever call him "senpai", putting that insurmontable distance between them, reinforcing that they lived in completely opposite worlds, regardless of how much he tried to cover that gap and approach her. She was ever so quick to raise a new wall in front of each one he managed to go through, whether she did so consciously or not.

If she would not accept him in the open, then at least this game was better than nothing at all.

At least during those moments, he could actually feel her feelings for him as more than the embarrassed awe she displayed during the day. When he felt her eyes on his body, he knew she actually looked at him with a desire that she never would dare displaying when he looked at her. And that alone was worth any pain or emptiness he may feel, at his eyes.

Yuuki's gaze may be inevitably innocent for the most part, but it had a raw sincerity that was heavy with unsaid things that she probably couldn't even admit to herself, and that she only let slip through her gaze partially unwittingly and partially because she believed he wouldn't know she was there. There was far more than innocent love in her gaze. There was a raw lust that amazed Kaname himself.

A blazing heat was pooling inside his body in response to the intensity of her watching. She wasn't quite undressing him mentally, but the way he could feel her eyes embracing every curve of his body -- the line of his strong back, his elbows leaning on the table, the beginning of his hips that she could still see from where she was standing on top of the building nearby -- it had very much the same effect, and was slowly but certainly undoing him.

And his neck, one of the very most erogenous areas of a vampire's body... His heart raced in his chest and he could feel the blood throbbing under his skin, almost painful when her gaze brushed over the sensitive bite area of his neck.

Suddenly covering his lips with the tip of his fingertips to hold back a whimper, Kaname put on a mask of concentration and focused on the class for a moment, willing himself to be mindful of his surroundings, least the effect her desire was having over him be known to the others.

But it was hard to resist. He wished he could show her more. Show her everything she wanted to see.

His body trembled under her eyes, a painfully bittersweet bliss coursing through his veins and calling for her, swearing his undying love and devotion to her, offering his very soul to her if she so desired.

He wished he could give her everything, give himself to her completely.

There was nothing he yearned more for in his life. To be hers, surrender into her arms and let her do as she pleased to him.

To have her be herself once again, and have her fangs claim his body, sink into his flesh, take his blood. Take all of him, make him hers, the way he already was in his heart.

His blood was now burning in his veins, yearning to go to her, making it difficult for him to disguise the flush in his skin, his breath nearly feverish as he had to steel himself not to moan when her eyes slid up the curve of his back and lingered on his graceful neck again.

From where he could feel her standing outside, she must have a perfect view of his profile and part of his back. He leaned back as if he was inconspicuously stretching his back and arms, and with a supple, cat-like movement, he turned partially away from the class and towards the window, slowly parting his luscious lips in a deep sigh before sensually sliding the tip of his tongue over his lips, in a deliberately slow movement, knowing that she could see it all and forcing himself to keep his eyes closed throughout the whole time so she wouldn't be afraid that he might see her.

It had the effect expected, and the intensity with which her gaze returned to his body, clung to his face and neck, slid over his whole frame, was such that it nearly tore a moan from his lips, making his breathing shallow and slightly ragged.

He had to part his legs slightly wider under the cover of the table, the building heat inside him making it nearly unbearable to sit still, at odds with the necessary decorum that made it impossible for him to squirm. A pureblood couldn't possibly step out of line and not expect to instantly attract everyone's attention. But the blazing heat in his veins was impossible to resist.

He unbuttoned the jacket of his school uniform, sliding out of it before folding it neatly and plopping it next to himself on the long table.

By now, he looked visibly hot enough that it wouldn't surprise anyone that he felt like removing his jacket, uncharacteristic of him as that may otherwise normally be. The night was warm enough for it to pass for the weather's fault.

The uniforms of the Night Class students were all semi-tailored to ensure a closer fit -- vampire aristocracy wouldn't have settled for anything less --, but Kaname's one was fully tailored, embracing his form to perfection. It was one of the many little details the chairman Cross had insisted on as a mark of recognition of Kaname's rank, meeting the nods of approval of the rest of the Night Class.

They would have found it terribly shocking if the pureblood didn't have things of a higher quality than their own, and therefore, Cross had seen to it that Kaname's outfits were impeccable, his chambers fitted with the best furniture, silk sheets in his bed, exquisite decoration, crystal chandeliers and thick oriental rugs, everything ideal and befitting of his rank.

As a result, Kaname's uniform was naturally a perfect fit that complemented beautifully his elegant frame, and once he removed his jacket, the tight-fit vest and the midnight black shirt embraced his body in a much more revealing manner that made quite the impression on Yuuki, and that in return drove the inevitable lust in her gaze to an even higher level.

It was as if Kaname could feel her hands on him, sliding over his fevered skin with each movement of her eyes. He swallowed a whimper that had come dangerously close to escaping his lips.

_Ah, cruel Yuuki, exposing him so utterly to the public. _

It would be unforgivable for him to make any such sounds, of course. Luckily Yuuki was far enough that she might mistake the lighting in the room for the cause of the flush on his skin, but a noise like that would be much too revealing to have happen anywhere where the others could hear it.

No one would dare ask him any questions on the reasons why he was moaning in class, but it was still something too intimate and too close to a display of vulnerability for it to be acceptable where others could witness it.

It was a dangerous game he played, opening himself so widely to her, submitting himself to her gaze without holding back or putting up any mental barriers to protect himself.

Not only it left him dangerously open to her, but the reactions that it was bound to provoke in him had to be hidden from the others, a constant game of control between his feverish mind and his body leaden with desire and reeling with the waves of voluptuous heat lapping at his skin each time her eyes focused on a spot of his body.

The Night Class was composed mostly of vampires who shouldn't normally constitute a menace to him in any way --that was precisely the purpose of assembling them there, to prepare his future strategy-- but he was still a pureblood, and as such could not possibly allow himself to step down from the pedestal he had been placed on by his birth.

So when the heat pooling inside him became too unbearable and he feared her gaze might undo him completely, he excused himself as discreetly as possible and left the class swiftly, retreating to a place where she couldn't see him, for the several minutes he would need to cool off before he could risk returning near any window, or for that matter even moving, as his body was inflamed with such raw need that the weight of his own clothes on his skin drew ragged breaths from his lips with his every movement.

Such was the power she held over him, even as a human, even so far from him and his world.

And rather than be ashamed of it as his mind told him he should, he prided himself in it. In the secret proof of how much she owned him, soul and body, so utterly completely that his blood throbbed in his veins and his whole being trembled under her gaze in desire and recognition of her ownership over him.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

Sagakure, June 29th 2008


End file.
